


Taking Care- Teacher's Pet

by Boogermeister



Series: Taking Care Wincest [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackmail, Dean is Promiscuous, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Professor Sam, Sam is a Tease, Sorry Not Sorry, Student Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Dean, Work In Progress, based it off hentai comics, teacher!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogermeister/pseuds/Boogermeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh what will Dean do now that he was flunking math? It was bad enough that the Omega teen ran out of suppressants when Mr. Wesson was holding him after school. But his teacher seems to be aware of his compromised situation and bargains a deal with him for a better grade. That is, if the aftermath of it doesn't cause a nine-month mistake. WIP SamxDean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care- Teacher's Pet

Taking Care- Teacher's Pet by **Boogermeister**

"Tch, you failed my test again, Mister Smith... I must say, I'm finding this troublesome," scoffed Sam, holding up a several paged exam with a big red 'D' before Dean who simply frowned. Wearing a casual outfit of a T-shirt and worn down jeans that was a tad too snug around particular areas. Compared to the sweater-vest and slacks wearing teacher, he would look like a delinquent as he then looked away. "... Don't act like you don't care, it's bad enough that you're often in detentions, so why can't you try harder?" Sam sighed.

"Why does it matter, Mr. Wesson? It's not like Algebra's gonna help me with fixing cars after high school," huffed Dean.

"You need something to fall back on, young man," the bespectacled teacher pointed out. "And besides, cars these day are becoming computerized. I think you'd still need math in the long run." They were the only ones alone in the cool empty classroom, and Dean frowned further at that. He didn't expect to be here, he just wanted to go home and hide in his room for the next few days.

As an Omega, he could tell that the heat was coming, probably by tonight or tomorrow. Dean could feel it tingling in his lower stomach, and deep down he was a bit afraid of his pheromones peaking up right in front of this Alpha educator. "... Fine, I'll study or whatever, Teach," he huffed impatiently, his emerald eyes flitted to the closed door right behind Sam. "Can I go now, please?"

"Not until I tell you that I need you to be here after school for the next few weeks," frowned Sam. "Your grades are below average because of your math skills, and if it's not fixed, you'll get left back and be stuck with me again."

"Tch, that's not fair--"

"So what? This is out of my hands if you can't improve your grades," the teacher scoffed in slight annoyance. "I want you here, tomorrow, right after dismissal. Do you understand me, Smith?"

"Wha-- I can't do that...!" scowled Dean, the hair on the back of his neck hackling up.

"Can't or won't?" he frowned. "I just.... can't, all right?" the teen scowled at him. "Can't we just do this next week or something?" But Sam regarded him for a moment, his hazel-green eyes narrowing a bit before nodding.

"Your heat is coming," he stated and Dean hackled at his nonchalant words. "You haven't been taking any medication for that?"

"It's none of your business," scoffed Dean.

"Well it explains why I could smell your scent in the last few hours," Sam shook his head. "The suppressants supposed to last three days per pill, and the fact that you've come here knowing that you didn't take any is pretty alarming."

"Well, I ran out over a week ago, what're you gonna do?" huffed the teen, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I still need you to improve your grades, young man, regardless of the situation. By missing a few days, you're not making it easy."

"But...! There should be another option, Mr. Wesson, I can't really get left back...!" Dean frowned. The regarding look on the Alpha's face appeared once again, but Dean didn't notice the questionable gaze before Sam turned to the door.

"Okay then..." he muttered, locking the door.

"Huh?"

"I know a way to help you... as long as you are willing to help me, how's that for a compromise?" Sam suggested when he turned back to him. Dean blinked at that, before finally realizing what he was saying.

"Wh-what-- I mean, you're my teacher--"

"Who's practically flunking you for the past few months, might I add," frowned Sam. "But... I might be willing to fix your grades for the rest of the semester, if you agree on this."

"I..." Dean's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. He stared at Sam, for an Alpha he really was a handsome guy, he could admit to that. From the scruff to the smell of black coffee on him, the Omega instincts were kept at bay because of his suppressants. But now... he shuddered as he then glanced down at the crotch area, where a lax but noticeable bulge in the slacks was front and center. "Wh-what do you want, Mr. Wesson...?" he muttered uneasily.

"Lately, the stress of being a teacher is getting to me," sighed Sam, his chestnut hair ruffled as he shook his head. "Hadn't gotten laid since the start of the school year, plus the muted smells of the Omega students here didn't help. And then there's you, little troublemaker..." he added with a small joking smirk as he glanced at him.

"M-me...?"

"Your shitty homeworks and tests were hard to ignore, but that's just one of the things about you," he smirked. "You don't beat around the bush, your classmates of your status are usually compliant but you really caught my eye. I mean, besides the terrible schoolwork..."

"What're you saying...?" Dean frowned warily.

"I'll fix your grade on one condition..." smiled Sam, the calm demeanor didn't change the fact that he was reaching for the belt buckle of his slack and began to loosen it. "If I get to pound that tight hole of yours. Right here, right now." That last sentence struck Dean dumb.

What did he say?

"B-but, I'm-- You can't-- I mean, you're my teacher...!" Dean gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, I get that," nodded Sam.

"P-plus, my heat's starting soon--"

"And...?"

"I... I can't have a pup, not at my age...!" Especially if it was fathered by his teacher, who simply blinked at him as he unzipped his pants.

"What seems worse, teenage pregnancy or being left back?" he shrugged, proceeding to peel off his sweater vest.

"You're the fucking teacher, you should know!" Dean scowled at him. But the Alpha ignored him for a minute as he then buttoned off his dress shirt.

"No need to worry, most suppressants usually dampened the cycles when used for the long time," sighed Sam. "You probably won't get pregnant by this, Smith."

"But..." When Sam took off his shirt, both the smell and the sight assaulted Dean's senses. Seeing the small patch of dark hair at the center of his chest down to the trail that disappeared underneath the hem of his boxers, Dean's instincts were itching out for it. "But... I can't..." he muttered weakly.

Yet his body, after spending a long time on birth control, was reacting to the Alpha presented to him. He tensed, heat rising up to his freckled face as he suddenly felt slick leaked out of his entrance. Oh shit, that wasn't good... And it didn't help that he wasn't wearing underwear at a time like this. He just had to run out of clean boxers today.

"Fuck, like a good little Omega, you couldn't help but get wet..." Sam grinned, his nostrils flaring.

"N-no, this is not fair...!" scoffed Dean, taking a step back. "You're trying to take advantage of me just because I'm like this...!"

"Maybe yes or maybe no, but even without the heat, I often popped a knot whenever I would think about you," he mused. "Just that this is an interesting perfect time to take my opportunity while I still got it, Smith." Dean glared at him in shock. His teacher had been lusting after him all this time? "Think about it, young man, wouldn't it be just as good to take the chance of getting a good grade?"

"But..." Dean was at a loss at this. He didn't want to repeat a grade for the second time and be made fun of. But... it was just sex with a benefit, wasn't it? It wasn't like he was a virgin like most other Omegas his age. It was only an affair to last until the end of semester, and then he would move on to the next grade. If he were to do this... "It's just it, right? You fuck me, fix my grade, then we're done, right?" he questioned it.

"Of course..." nodded Sam. Taking off his shoes and socks, the Alpha smirked as he walked up to him. "Oh... you smell so good, baby," he rumbled with a grin and Dean shuddered by the nickname. "Heh, I don't care about whether or not you're a virgin-- I've seen you flirting with other Betas but never with an Alpha. But maybe this will be the first time you'll get to handle my cock and maybe my fat knot."

"Ah...!" Dean gasped out when the large hands moved to grasp his waist. The broad fingers slipped underneath his T-shirt, and the skin contact instantly made the teen shuddered more. At the result of that, more slick leaked out, gradually soiling his jeans. "Teach...!" he winced when the large hands traveled up.

"Wow, you got freckles everywhere, now that I see it up close," chuckled Sam. Pulling the fabric up, he took off his T-shirt to expose the lithe built typical of a male Omega.

"Mm...!"

"So fucking good..." grinned the older man, with his thumb rubbing over one of the aroused nipples. "Hm, think I can get a kiss, baby...?"

"Uh..." Dean thought it would just be sex, he didn't expect to kiss him. But Sam was very handsome looking now that he could see him up close, as he stared at the thin but soft lips. "O-okay...?" he mumbled. Sam rumbled at that and leaned down to him. At first, the Alpha gently nipped at his bottom lip but immediately he dipped his tongue into his slightly opened mouth.

Dean gasped, inhaling the natural musk from Sam. His instincts were driving into overload, as he found himself relaxing to him. He grasped at his biceps and kissed back. He should be appalled of doing this right now, but then again he wasn't a model student. He really didn't care about people knowing his liasions with Beta flings, some of which were his classmates. But this man-- this Alpha, wanting him ever since he had stepped into his classroom, it was dangerous to keep going like this.

But... his heat was budding anyway, as more slick was coming out. "Mm-- f-fuck...!" whined Dean through the kiss.

"Heh... Tastes so good, baby," chuckled Sam. "You're getting so aroused, I can smell your slick. But... I'm still limp. Maybe a good Omega mouth could get me up."

"B-but... you asked for sex...!" Dean squeaked.

"Oral sex counts..." he pointed out and the teen blanched at that. To put this man's penis into his mouth. He had given head before, but beliefs of Alphas being well endowed was giving him anxiety. Sam took a step back, the slacks were shaken down to his knees before he completely kicked it off. "Just get me hard, then we get to the real fun..." he grinned lightly, as he then took off his underwear. His lax uncut member bobbed before Dean who gulped at the sight.

It was practically halfway down the man's thighs and it wasn't even erected. The testes partially covered by a nest of hair and hung heavily, proving that he was capable of dominating Dean, who was shuddering by the sight of it. And the scent... it was more profound now that it was out in the open. "Ah..." The Omega inside the teen reacted for it, and he found himself complying as he fell onto his knees for a closer look.

His own arousal, grinding against his zipped fly, proved the point of his status. Staring wide-eyed at the barely twitching organ, his brain was telling him to submit as he then glanced up at his teacher. "Go ahead, baby..." smirked Sam, reaching out to grasp at his cropped golden bronze hair. "Please your Alpha _now_..." he commanded with a rumbling seductive tone.

"Y-yes... Yes, Mr. Wesson," Dean obeyed meekly. Sticking his tongue out, he hesitantly lapped at the tip covered by the wrinkly foreskin. Sam stiffened above him and exhaled but remained still as the teen carefully suckled on the head. He hadn't done this before, the other boys would already have a stiffy when he would go down on them. The Alpha was a different experience, his tongue lapping underneath the foreskin as he tasted the strong musk.

He didn't look at the smug look on his teacher's face, as he then relaxed his throat before moving forward. Then he felt the soft penis twitching in his mouth, but he kept going, breathing evenly through his nose. "Heh, of course you can take it all in," Sam grunted softly, his eyes narrowed at Dean. "I'm not even hard but you're unusually a natural on this... I wonder why."

Dean couldn't respond to the teasing remark anyway. The heady pheromones, which were stronger now his nose was tickled by the pubes, was making him more wet. His jeans were getting more and more soaked by the slick. He could feel his hole puckering as if it was getting ready to be bred. The Omega slowly pulled away, savoring the taste on his tongue as the penis twitched again.

"Hm...!" Dean moaned when the hand gripping his hair held him still halfway through. Now he looked up at him, cheeks burning as Sam groaned lewdly.

"With just your mouth, I don't want you to pull away completely," he muttered. "Come on, baby, you can do better than that." If he wasn't getting hypnotized by the Alpha's scent, Dean would have pulled away to curse him out. Instead, he looked down as he resumed sucking. Gradually but quickly, he could feel the organ hardening and expanding in his mouth, the veins throbbing on the underside of the shaft. It was then he felt a small splurt of pre-come in his mouth.

"Mm-mhh...!" The bitter salty taste of the fluid slid down his throat, causing more soiling in his pants. His Omega side urging for more as he deep-throated Sam and swallowed around him. That made Sam grunt with satisfaction. But he remained still, he wanted Dean to do the work, as the teen's pace was picking up.

More seminal fluid filled up his mouth and Dean swallowed again with a muffled moan. His eyes watered by the ache of his stretched out mouth but he continued. Sam tasted so good, a lot better than the Beta boys he had hung out with. The older man was so mouth-watering, maybe he shouldn't mind of being mated by his teacher. With a slight tug of the cropped hair, Sam exhaled as he then pulled Dean slowly off his now erected member saved for the head.

"Don't swallow...." he grunted. Dean wondered what he meant by that but obeyed as a couple more squirts of pre-come landed on his tongue. "Good... Now open your mouth and show me my cum," he said, finally pulling out. Dean blinked, that request sounded strange to him since he either swallowed or spat out the semen after doing oral sex. And yet he found himself complying to him and opened his mouth to him, the saliva-diluted fluid drooled from the corner. That behavior made Sam smirked at bit, as he petted his student's head.

"Good, now swallow it then bend over my desk..." he smirked. Dean nodded and did so, practically savoring the sticky fluid before getting up. "Fuck, you're so soaked that you're pretty much pissing yourself with slick," he remarked as he palmed the teen's soiled crotch.

"P-please, Mr. Wesson..." Dean moaned softly but Sam pulled him close for another kiss, the Alpha's fingers were surprisingly nimble when he then undid the fly. "With you getting wet so fast, maybe your heat is jump-starting right now," he murmured.

"N-no, I can't get knocked up like this..." Dean muttered but he was in a haze. He let himself getting manhandled by his teacher and found himself bent over the large desk cluttered with paperwork. "No..." he panted as Sam pulled down his jeans. The sweet smell was now greater, with the slick trickling down his inner thighs. Removing the teen's shoes first, Sam finally removed the last article and chuckled as he admired his bare behind.

"Commando...? You're making it much too easy for me, Smith," smirked Sam. He reached out, his huge hands clamped onto the freckled cheeks and he spread them apart much to Dean's stunned mortification. His entrance was exposed, puckering with need with slimy slick dribbling out. "To fuck an underage Omega... So tantalizing," Sam growled at the sight. Dean breathed heavily, his body was aching for the Alpha as his own erection was leaking out pre-come.

He was far too deep in this, he couldn't even back out of this. Suddenly, a thick finger prodded at his entrance. "Ah!" he yelped out when it slid right in.

"Took me in so easily," Sam mused, feeling the inner muscles convulsing. "Your boy-pussy feels so good, Smith," he chuckled and Dean whined in surprise.

"Sh-shut up...!" he scoffed, but the heat was lost on his voice when a second finger was added. He was stretching so easily for him, he couldn't help but claw at the desk surface as he choked out a moan.

"Why? You didn't think an educated man like me could use such vulgar words, Smith?" chuckled Sam, pumping his fingers in and out of the teen. "That's what it is, your boy-pussy keeps sucking and squeezing around my fingers. Like it's hungry for my cock. You want it that bad, baby?"

"I, ahh..." moaned Dean when the fingers went deeper.

"Say it, baby... that you want me to fuck your boy-pussy," Sam groaned. Dean wanted to shake his head but the older man's rumbling voice had him quivering. To use his body in exchange for quick fix, it should be terrible yet he whimpered as he reflexively clenched around the thick fingers.

"I... I want it, Mr. Wesson..." he murmured meekly. "M-my boy-pussy wants your Alpha cock..."

"Really? How?" teased Sam.

"I... I'm in my heat, my womb's opened up to take your thick delicious cum," he moaned, more slick dripping out of him like crazy. "My boy-pussy needs you, Mr. Wesson... P-please breed my jailbait ass..."

"Heh, you say that a lot with those Betas boys, Smith...?" chuckled Sam.

"Your scent... it's too much, I can't help it..."

"Same goes for you, baby..." he smirked, pulling out his fingers before standing right behind the Omega teen. Dean could feel the body heat so close to him, his teary eyes dared to glance over his shoulder. The Alpha's erection was deep red and throbbing hard. The foreskin peeled back, revealing the head that was bubbling out pre-come. "You ready for this, Smith?" smirked Sam.

"P-please... pound my boy-pussy and knot me, sir..." panted Dean. Raising an eyebrow, Sam grinned, before his hands gripped and spread his cheeks apart again.

"Fuck..." Sam growled out as he mounted him, the oozing tip breeching into the keening teen easily. Dean nearly convulsed by the sudden girth and choked for air. Compared to this, Betas' dicks seemed pathetically small. Then again, as an Omega, his own was even smaller with infertile semen excreting. His only function in his body was clenching for Sam's pup-making seed as the Alpha shallowly thrust further and further in until he was buried deep.

"Mm...!" winced Dean. His insides clenched tightly around the hot throbbing organ, and he could feel the tip prodding against the opening of his womb. No... the pills should affect his cycle like Sam had said. But... he wasn't so sure, as he whimpered softly. Sam groaned deeply, leaning over the teen as he braced his palms onto the desk.

"Squeezing me so tight... Almost as if you're asking to be knocked up, baby," he rumbled as he pulled out halfway, and Dean flinched. The Omega then moaned out once Sam slammed back in. "Sounds good, doesn't it, now that I think about it... To plant a pup inside your underage belly," he groaned. The thrusts didn't start out slow. Dean cried out with each rough buck, mostly out of pleasure but the anxious feeling was still in the back of his mind.

He can't have a pup, that would cause far more problems than just his math grade. "Ooh...! N-no pup! I can't have a baby--Ahh! So good...!" moaned Dean.

"Alpha cum can stay in you for a good few days, Smith, enough time for fertilization," grunted Sam with a brief chuckle. "Don't tell me you're flunking on biology as well."

"W-wait... you can't make me have your pup, Mr. Wesson...!" moaned the teen, his body shook with the thrusts. "I-I won't be the only one who'll get in trouble for this--"

"You willingly presented your ass to me, you could've swallowed your pride and taken my initial offer," he grunted deeply before one of his hands grasped at his hips. "If you're that worried, then get a morning after pill... Oh wait, you're not eighteen yet," he groaned as the muscles squeezed around him again. "Guess you'll have to carry your teacher's pups then."

"P-please... if you buy some for me, I'll do anything-- Ahh...!"

"Hmm... you already agreed to this affair, what more can you offer?" he huffed and the teen whimpered more. The pheromones between them were making him dizzy. They were compatible, and as an Omega the instinctual need to breed was right there.

"Ahh...! I-I'll keep fucking you, until the next school year! Just something, please...!" Dean cried, mixture of slick and pre-come trailing down his legs. Sam said nothing, his deep grunts and groans filled the empty classroom for the moment. Then, he slowed his thrusts into a stop. The Omega was confused by his actions, until the erection promptly pulled out of him. "Oh shit...!" he gasped out by the sudden emptiness.

"Fuck, I split you wide open..." chuckled Sam, noticing how the stretched gaping hole was twitching. "Your little boy-pussy like my cock, huh?"

"Mm...! No, I can't be--"

"Silly Omega, don't deny it," muttered the teacher, grabbing Dean by the waist and forcibly turned him around. "Lie down on the desk now," he ordered and Dean whimpered that he found himself obeying. His petite leaking erection hung over his stomach as Sam spread his legs apart. "Compared to those little Betas you've fucked around with, you're mating with a real man. You should be happy about that, Smith."

"A-ahh...!" Dean moaned out when the Alpha thrust right back in. He glanced down to notice a slight bulge in his flat stomach. "F-fuck...." he gasped shakily.

"This is a better view...." grunted Sam as he resumed his rough thrusts. "It's like you already got my pup in you."

"Fuck, so good...! I c-can't-- fuck...!" moaned Dean, fingers clamped onto the man's forearms as his womb clenched with need. "C-can't afford a pup, just please..."

"Doesn't matter, you'd said that you'll want to keep fucking if I get you some pills, right?" Sam groaned. "But... you're so young and ripe, Smith. An underage Omega being pregnant's not unusual, it only matters of who fathers your pup."

"Wh-what...?"

"I told you that I've wanted you, Smith... And now I got a chance of making you mine with this unwanted baby," he grunted with a grin.

"N-no-- ahh...!" Dean arched his back when the Alpha thrust sharply, his wet insides squeezing down on the erection out of reflex. "W-Wesson, please...!" he whimpered yet his body was enjoying too much of this. He was turning into mush by this Alpha and that was making him afraid of being knotted soon.

"We'll make a good pup..." groaned Sam, the wet squelching noise of the thrusts was loud to the ear. "I'll give you a good grade-- even help you with your math after school. If you have my pup... A weird exchange but a good one nonetheless."

"Oh fuck..." His teacher wasn't going to stop, he didn't even seem to care that doing this could lose his job or worse for this. And this didn't make Dean any better, as he was going to carry the pup anyway.

"On the bright side, it's not like I won't dump you after we're done..." Sam smirked. "I'll take care of you and our future pup, Smith..." Dean winced in surprise when his teacher's strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him up.

"Wh-what're you doing...?!"

"Making sure that the mating's complete, baby," he grunted as he crouched down and laid the teen down. He had his hips high, making Dean's back arched over with his slim legs hanging over the thighs.

"Ughnnn..." Dean whimpered with absolute pleasure tingling up his spine. This position had the huge erection pushing down against his womb. Sam huffed by the sudden tightness and leaned down to pin down his student's wrists.

"Fuck yeah, you eagerly want my pup, huh?" he growled laviciously, bucking hard and fast. "I'll make sure that I'll keep knotting you for the next few days, Smith. Is your grade really that important to you that you're willing to carry your teacher's kid...?"

"O-oh fuck... Gonna have a pup..." moaned Dean, his breath hitching for air. He was in too deep now, as he stared up at the gritting Alpha. It was hypnotizing, he couldn't escape with his mind and body being ravaged by pure lust. "A-a pup by my teacher... Oh shit... oh shit..."

"Get ready..." grunted Sam, before bucking down one last time. "Guh-- grahh...!" he growled out just as the knot swelled up inside the teen.

"No-- a-ahh...!" Dean's body violently convulsed at the white-hot gush of his teacher's climax. Copious amount of semen filled up his womb with each throb of Sam's erection, as he came as well, the sticky fluid shot up to his chest.

"Fuck...!" groaned Sam, gritting his teeth as he came some more. The excessive amount made the teen's stomach to expand slightly and Dean whimpered out. "Shh... I'll hold responsible for the pup, Smith," he groaned. "You'll be my number one student, all right...?"

"F-fucker...!" moaned Dean. His insides squirmed as Sam slowly went lax. The Alpha exhaled heavily, holding himself steady for a moment before gingerly moving to hold Dean. "Wha--"

"Shit, the knot's stuck good," breathed Sam as he plopped down onto the cool floor with the panting teen on his lap. Dean winced by the swollen ball of muscles inside him but that was the least of his worries as he buried his face into the crook of the older man's neck. The musk on him was so good, he wanted to give in completely but couldn't now that the mating got him into further trouble than before.

"P-pill... Just anything, I'll keep fucking you if you get me a morning after pill," he panted weakly. But Sam didn't say, instead he rumbled with content as the large hands caressed his back.

"You saying that me fucking you wasn't that good...?" he muttered.

"Can't afford to have a pup, I'll get in trouble..."

"Then I'll help you, baby... Trust me, I'll take care of you," Sam muttered, leaning down to kiss the sweat dampened hair. "Starting with... the answer sheet for the next test for the coming week."

"H-huh...?" That got Dean's attention. "A-a test...?"

"A surprise pop quiz, plus a five-page weekend homework. Of course, during the weekends, I think... they're better spent with my knot inside your pregnant ass."

"But..." Dean moaned when the hands moved to grope his behind. There was really no way of getting out of this. He could get his teacher into trouble for this, but then again he consented into it regardless of the blackmail. He was already a troublemaker but becoming a mom-to-be seemed to be expected considering his reputation. "... Fuck..." he sighed.

"Don't worry, Smith, you're too good to be let go..." rumbled Sam, kisses were peppered on his neck and shoulder. "My Omega pet..."

_four months later...._

The rumors of who knocked up Dean seemed to interest the student body, but Dean didn't care. Because of the circumstance, he must transfer to a reform school for unwed Omega teens next year, much to his dismay. Not because he had disappointed his family or his current school. It seemed that since the mating between him and Sam, he found him not wanting anyone else. Afterwards, he had attempted to go back on his suppressants, only to find out that barely a month later he was puking his guts out.

And as expected, his stomach was growing with his teacher's pup, and because of that, he had been receiving B's and C's on his math. Which was significant enough not to get left back. "Not A's, baby.... It would've been too suspicious...." groaned Sam, hands on the small bump as he was mounting his student from behind in an outskirt seedy motel. "Oh fuck, I'm so glad you're keeping my pup, baby...."

"Y-you're welcome, Mr. Wesson...." moaned Dean, feeling the familiar huge girth inside him.

"Another question, why can't you just call me Sam? I'm your baby daddy after all," he chuckled.

"You're still my teacher, at least until next year...."

"I know."

It might be an Omega thing, but Dean couldn't find himself hating the pup and the way it was conceived. Through the first several weeks, he had learned plenty about Sam. He was only 32, engaged twice but both fell through. He wasn't implying that having his pup would mean that he would be stuck with the older man. After a good knotting, Sam spooned Dean on the messy bed with a content groan.

"Once you turn eighteen, I'll marry you, Dean...." he rumbled, earning a snort.

"After the last two chicks you ditched, you think that's a good idea?" smirked Dean.

"Our pup would need my name, I'm the one who fathered it after all," muttered Sam, nuzzling at his neck as he rubbed his belly. "We'll get married, moved out of state to avoid suspicion. We got less than two years, baby."

"What about me? I don't wanna bend over and work on a car engine while my preggo gut is hanging out."

"Heh, I'll keep my hands to yourself during your extra schooling, but I'm not going to promise fully," he chuckled.

"Asshole," muttered Dean with a slight smirk. "Don't worry, pup. Your pervy daddy ain't getting near my ass while I'm at mechanical school," he sighed, rubbing his stomach. Blackmail or not, he was glad that his life was changing. At least his current grades was legit, no need to cheat now that he was becoming a parent soon. "What about you, Mr. Wesson? Will you keep on teaching after we haul ass?"

"Of course, baby. But please, call me Sam," he sighed.

"Hmm.... not until we get hitched," he teased.

"Such a troublemaker, I'm glad I knocked you up," the Alpha chuckled softly.

"Dick...."

 


End file.
